gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Deluxe is an enhanced port of Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed and will be released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game will also be free DLC for the PC version. Changes *Sega Miles return *Character unlockability is now different: instead of unlocking them in World Tour with Stars, they can be unlocked anytime in the Sega Shop *Additional characters are added (see Characters below) **Some characters that were that were in the first game that didn't make to the original version of Transformed have been added *Ryo Hazuki is an unlockable character in all platforms *Various bug fixes *OutRun Bay is now included in a new cup in this game called the Deluxe Cup, along with three new tracks *The console versions now run at 60 frames per second, compared to the 30 frames per second in the original Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions *The hologram statue of Ryo Hazuki in Race of Ages has been replaced by a hologram statue of ToeJam and Earl *The Team Fortress characters in the PC version are voiced by their original voice actors from Team Fortress 2 (i.e. Heavy is voiced by Gary Schwartz, Pyro and Spy are voiced by Dennis Bateman) *Football Manager, Shogun, General Winter, Willemus and Yogscast appear in the console versions *A new console mod named Multiplatform has been added. It can be unlocked by beating the new tour in World Tour, Secret Station **The characters who use this said console mod are: Blaze, Billy Hatcher, Bayonetta, Football Manager, Shogun, General Winter and Willemus **Meanwhile, Arle Nadja uses the Arcade console mod, Wild Woody and Vectorman use the Genesis mod console mod, and Astal, Bug and Pepper use the Saturn console mod. Ryo Hazuki now uses the Dreamcast console mod Characters Returning Veteran Sega Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Gillus Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *BD Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Joe Mushashi (Shinobi) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS) *Reala (NiGHTS) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Football Manager (Football Manager) *Shogun (Shogun: Total War) *General Winter (Company of Heroes 2) *Willemus (Total War: Rome II) *AGES (Daytona USA, Dreamcast, After Burner) Veteran Guest Characters *Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Danica Patrick *Yogscast (Represented by Simon Lane) *Mii (Switch exclusive) *Avatar (Xbox One exclusive) *Pyro, Heavy and Spy (Team Fortress 2, PC exclusive) From Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, Xbox One exclusive, Guest) New Newcomer Sega Characters *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Astal (Astal) *Pepper (Clockwork Knight) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Wild Woody (Wild Woody) *Bug (Bug!) Newcomer Guest Characters *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Mario (Super Mario, Switch exclusive) *Inkling Girl (Splatoon, Switch exclusive) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet, PS4 exclusive) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet & Clank, PS4 exclusive) Tracks Returning *Ocean View (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samba Studios (Samba de Amigo) *Carrier Zone (After Burner) *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) *Galactic Parade (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) *Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) *Dream Valley (NiGHTS) *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg) *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Graveyard Gig (Curien Mansion) *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) *Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) *Race of Ages *Sunshine Tour (Samba de Amigo) *Shibuya Downtown (Jet Set Radio) *Roulette Road (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Egg Hangar (Sonic the Hedgehog) *OutRun Bay (OutRun) New *Park Avenue (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Broadside Battle (Wild Woody) *Puyo Mountain (Puyo Puyo) Category:Video games Category:Racing video games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Games Category:Franz122's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games